elderscrollsfandomcom_pl-20200229-history
Sheogorath
thumb|Sheogorath z gry The Elder Scrolls IV: Shivering Isles|500x500px „Do SHEOGORATHA, Pocieszyciela Ludzi.” - 16 akceptowalnych Bluźnierstw Sheogorath znany też jako Książę Obłędu, Pan Nibyrzeczy, Król Drżących WyspWyrok śmierci, Obłąkany BógThe Elder Scrolls II: Daggerfall – daedryczny książę i bóstwo, którego sferą oddziaływań jest szaleństwoKsięga Daedr. Jego płaszczyzna w Otchłani znana jest jako Drżące WyspyThe Elder Scrolls IV: Shivering Isles, gdzie uwięzione dusze na zawsze tracą rozumWrota Otchłani – Seif-ij Hidja, choć mogą one tam trafić tylko za przyzwoleniem pana obłęduPrzewodnik po Nowym Sheoth – Brenith Aralyn. W odróżnieniu od reszty daedr, nie jest on dokładnie jednym z pierwotnych duchów, a pozostałością po miejscu i funkcji, które zajmowała iskra Lorkhana, po tym jak został on zabity. Jest opisywany jako „dziura świata w kształcie Sithisa”Różne wyznania Cesarstwa – Brat Mikhael Karkuxor. Daedrami, które wybrały u niego służbę są często Złote Bóstwa i Mroczne UwodzicielkiBóstwa i Uwodzicielki – Andoche Marier. Choć jego oficjalnym dniem przyzywania jest Dzień Szalonego Pelagiusa, 2-go Wschodzącego Słońca, to można go wezwać w każdy dzień gdy rozpęta się burza. Wygląd Sheogorath zwykle przybierał formę rudego młodzieńca ze spiczastą brodą, często ubranego w zielony strój bankieraŁabadżak i noszącego ze sobą bogato zdobioną laskę, w tej formie był czczony przez tysiąclecia przez dunmerówThe Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind. Drugą formą, którą przyjmował był siwy człowiek w średnim wieku z czarnymi białkami oczu, żółtymi tęczówkami i kocimi źrenicami, ubrany w fantastycznie zdobiony asymetryczny fioletowo-żółty strój. Trzecią formą jest siwy człowiek z długimi włosami, o pustych ślepych oczach i ubrany w strój błaznaThe Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, dawniej objawiał się również w podobnej formie, z różnicą taką iż posiadał normalne oczyThe Elder Scrolls Online. Historia Początek U zarania ery Świtu, gdy ciało Lorkhana zostało pozbawione jego serca przez aedra, pozostała pustka po synu Sithisa, tą pustką był i jest Sheogorath. Wówczas pośród daedr, najpotężniejszym był Jyggalag, Książę Porządku, który był w stanie przewidzieć każdy ruch dokonany w Aurbis przez cokolwiek. Daedra obawiały się i zazdrościły potęgi Jyggalagowi, z tego powodu wrzuciły go do dziury-Sheogoratha, od tej pory Jyggalag był przeklęty byciem nosicielem dla osobowości dziury, która wyparła jego własnąDialog z Jyggalagiem z gry The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion. Sheogorath jest jednym z pierwszych daedr, którego imię zostało zapisane w historii, obok Sanguine, Boethiah i Molag Bala, którzy zostali wspomniani przez Hale PobożnegoO Otchłani – Morian Zenas. Mity i kult Sheogorath mimo tego, że często funkcjonował jako posłaniec innych książąt, przybywając na ich wezwanie, gdy ci nie mogli, zawsze był zdolny pokonać każdego z nich w wybranej przezeń konkurencji, udowadniając swą wyższość nad nimi, jest to opisane w cyklu 16 książek, znanych jako 16 Akordów Obłędu, w której zwykle wygrywa nie robiąc nic, pozwalając przeciwnikom wykończyć się samemu. Wystawił on przeciwko najpotężniejszej bestii Hircyna, maleńkiego ptaszka, który zwinnie unikając ciosów bestii, siadając na niej, doprowadził do tego, iż zadawała sama sobie ciosy, w końcu konając16 Akordów Obłędu, tom VI. W miejsce inspirujących snów i koszmarów Vaerminy wstawił jej podopiecznemu wieczną pustkę, tak iż ten zaczął wątpić w istnienie jej i bogów, ostatecznie wpadając w szaleństwo, będąc za świętokradcze opinie straconym16 Akordów Obłędu, tom IX. Podarował też synowi Malacatha, Emmegowi Gro-Kayra, wspaniały miecz, który jednak w stresującej sytuacji sprowadził na niego nieświadomość własnych poczynań, w efekcie mordując młodą orczycę, zagubioną w lesie. Sheogorath pokazał zwłoki Malacathowi i zaproponował, iż zemści się na oprawcy w swej płaszczyźnie, Malacath musaił jednak dokonać na nim egzekucji tym oto mieczem. W efekcie Malacath nie zdołał zauważyć, jak stracił swego syna i skazał go na krainę obłedu16 Akordów Obłędu, tom XII. Litania Błogosławieństwa Sheogoratha ''mówi, iż bez boga szaleństwa każda myśl byłaby liniowa, a uczucie ulotne, a Sheogorath jest tym, który popycha ludzi do niedoskonałości i chwaląc ich za nie doprowadza do szaleństwaBłogosławieństwa Sheogoratha. W tradycji utarły się trzy mity związane z tym daedrothem. Pierwszy opowiada o tym, jak Sheogorath, nie mogąc nadać śmiertelnikom pięknego głosu podobnego ptasim, rozrywa podziwiającą ptasi śpiew kobietę, by z jej organów tworząc pierwsze instrumenty. Tak właśnie podarować on śmiertelnikom muzykę. Drugi opowiada o tym, jak przeklina on króla Lyandira, za błaganiami jego podwładnych, którym nie podobała się jego rygorystyczna dyscyplina zakazującą wszelkiej sztuki i zabaw, choć było to w ich interesie majątkowym. W efekcie każde dziecko w mieście urodziło się z przyrodzonym obłędem, nawet syn króla, który, gdy tylko dorósł, zadźgał go we śnie, wyrżnął służbę, zrobił z nich ucztę dla mieszkańców miasta i spalił pałac. Do dziś miasto rodzi wielkich szaleńców i artystów. Trzeci traktuje o magu imieniem Ravate, który szukał błogosławieństw książąt daedr, zaproponował za nie Sheogorathowi doprowadzenie do obłędu tysiąca śmiertelnych. Sheogorath jednak zaproponował zakład, w którym Ravate otrzyma to czego chciał, jeśli w ciągu trzech dni pod wpływem księcia nie oszaleje. Ravate nie przystał, ale podług szalonego księcia zakład się rozpoczął, mag popadł w paranoję myśląc, że książę zechce go podejść od każdej strony, doszukując się jego we wszystkim. Tym samym trzeciego dnia oszalał, przestrzega on dziś każdego, kto myśli wchodzić w jakieś układy z księciem obłędu, iż: „Sheogorath jest już wewnątrz każdego z nas. Już dawno przegraliście”Mity o Sheogoracie – Mimofon. W religii chimerów, później dunmerów, Sheogorath jest uznawany jako jeden z Czterech Rogów Domu Nieszczęść, czterech daedrycznych książąt podburzających bratobójcze wojny między Wielkimi Rodami i klanami. Odprawianie rytuałów ku ich czci jest powszechnie zakazane przez prawo Świątyni Trójcy, nakazując kary śmierci dla każdej wiedźmy czy czarownika, którzy się tego dopuszcząDom Nieszczęść. Sheogorathowi jest jednak oddawana cześć jako boga testującego dunmerów pokusami, każdy pielgrzym świątynny musi złożyć mu wotum, by ten nie dotknął ich swym szaleństwemZadanie „Sheogorath of the House of Troubles tłumaczenie” z gry The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind. Podług jednego z mitów, Sheogorath namówił księżyc Baar Dau, by ten zszedł ze swej orbity i uderzył w Vivek, miasto według niego zbudowane na kpinę niebios. Został on powstrzymany ruchem dłoni Viveka i po zaprzysiężeniu wiecznej służby świątyni wisi nad miastem strzegąc go i jego mieszkańcówSzlak Pielgrzyma. W cesarskiej religii Sheogorath, jak i inne daedra, jest przedstawiany jako demon, spuścizna po terminologii Doktryn Alezjańskich spisanych przez Marukha. Podobnie jak w Morrowind, kulty daedr, włącznie z Sheogorathem, są zakazane przez Trzecie Cesarstwo. Khajiitowie czczą go pod imieniem Sheggratha, Kota SkoomySłowa Ahnissi, Matki Klanu do jej Ulubionej Córki. Szary Marsz Od początku swego istnienia, co każde tysiąc latPrzodkowie – Yngvar Wędrowiec, Sheogorath traci swą moc, na rzecz powrotu osobowości Jyggalaga, by ten odebrał swoje królestwo, zniszczył Drżące Wyspy i na koniec beznadziejnie, ku własnej rozpaczy, wpadł z powrotem wgłąb świadomości Sheogoratha, który na powrót wprowadza szaleństwo w krainę porządku. Ten proces zwie się Szarym Marszem i przynosi spustoszenie, które za każdym razem odrodzony Sheogorath zmuszony jest naprawiać, ku swemu znużeniuDialog z Sheogorathem z gry The Elder Scrolls IV: Shivering Isles. Cykl został przerwany gdy w roku 433 Trzeciej Ery, u świtu ery Czwartej, Bohater Kvatch, zaproszony do wysp przez Sheogoratha, wyznaczony przezeń na tego który ma tym razem powstrzymać Jyggalaga i zastąpić Księcia Obłędu, gdy ten zniknie, dokonuje powierzonego mu zadania. Spowodowało to iż Jyggalag, wytrącony z cyklu, jest uwolniony od Sheogoratha i teraz może na nowo swobodnie przemierzać Otchłań i odbudowywać swą domenę. Jego miejsce w dziurze, zwanej Sheogorathem, ostatecznie zastępuje właśnie Bohater Kvatch i po dziś dzień się w nim znajdujeDialog z Sheogorathem z gry The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. Płaszczyzna Drżące Wyspy to płaszczyzna Otchłani, pierwotnie należąca do Jyggalaga. Została przejęta przez Księcia Obłędu jakiś czas po rozpoczęciu ery Meretycznej, po tym jak został zabity Lorkhan, na końcu ery Świtu. Składa się z położonej na bezkresnym oceanie większej wyspy, otoczonej siatką pomniejszych wysepekThe Elder Scrolls IV: Shivering Isles. Nieznanym jest czy w tej płaszczyźnie występują inne lądy. Stolicą płaszczyzny jest Nowe Sheoth, gdzie w swym pałacu u źródeł szaleństwa na swym tronie rezyduje Sheogorath. Występują też pomniejsze miasta i osiadłości rozproszone na wyspach, jednak większość leży w ruinieThe Elder Scrolls IV: Shivering Isles, jest to przypisywane co milenijnym Szarym Marszom, regularnie niszczącym płaszczyznę. Najstarszą z takich ruin jest Cylarne, licząca sobie kilkanaście tysięcy latPrzodkowie – Yngvar Wędrowiec. Ląd jest podzielony na dwie strefy, Manię i Demencję, pierwsza odpowiadająca bardziej optymistycznej i lekkomyślnej części obłędu, natomiast druga bardziej depresyjnej i neurotycznej. Obie odzwierciedlają to zabarwieniem krajobrazu i stworzeń w nich żyjących. Występuje też odizolowana od reszty wysp Rubież, stanowiąca przedsionek wysp, gdzie szaleńcy, którzy dostali się do krainy obłędu, dowodzą swego szaleństwa, dostając się do bram, skąd zaczynają podążać drogą, albo Manii, albo DemencjiThe Elder Scrolls IV: Shivering Isles. Podwładni Płaszczyznę Sheogoratha zamieszkuje wiele różnego rodzaju istot. Poza śmiertelnikami, lub ich duszami, których szaleństwo zaprowadziło na Drżące Wyspy, płaszczyznę tę zamieszkują najróżniejsze daedraThe Elder Scrolls IV: Shivering Isles. Bezpośrednio oddani Sheogorathowi są Złote Bóstwa i Mroczne Uwodzicielki, które niekoniecznie pochodzą z wyspBóstwa i Uwodzicielki – Andoche Marier, lecz wciąż są na nią pośmiertnie przyzywane przez pobratymców w ich krynice w Brellach i Skalnej IglicyZadanie „Bezradna armia” z gry The Elder Scrolls IV: Shivering Isles, utrzymując prawo na wyspachThe Elder Scrolls IV: Shivering Isles. Rdzennymi daedrami są tu Sękacze, Grummity, Elytry, Baliwogi, Scalony i GłodyThe Elder Scrolls IV: Shivering Isles. Poza tym najbardziej rozpoznawalnym sługą Księcia Obłędu jest jego szambelan HaskillThe Elder Scrolls IV: Shivering IslesThe Elder Scrolls Online, nieznanym jest czy jest daedrothem, czy zwykłym bretonem zamieszkującym Wyspy. Populacja śmiertelników w tej płaszczyźnie otchłani, jest zagadkowo podatna na śmierćThe Elder Scrolls IV: Shivering Isles, mimo tego że płaszczyzny są jedną z form zaświatów dla istot z Nirnu16 Akordów Obłędu, tom XII. Można spotkać tu zarówno groby jak i duchy zmarłychThe Elder Scrolls IV: Shivering Isles, jednocześnie ludzie są w stanie żyć tu wiecznie, choć dziwnym trafem większość nie pamięta regularnych Szarych MarszyPrzodkowie – Yngvar Wędrowiec, wyjąwszy parę osób takich jak HaskillDialog z Haskillem z gry The Elder Scrolls IV: Shivering Isles, Ciirta, czy DyusDialog z Dyusem z gry The Elder Scrolls IV: Shivering Isles. Można to wszystko przypisać szaleństwu, które powoduje iż ludzie nie przykładają wielkiej wagi temu zjawisku, a sama śmierć jest dla nich niewiele znacząca, gdyż szalone dusze skazane są na niekończący się cykl życia i śmierci w tej płaszczyźnie. Co ciekawe spora część nie jest świadoma życia w Otchłani, nawet czasem nazywając Sheogoratha zwykłym śmiertelnikiem, niesłusznie posądzanym za boga i przez to niegodnego swego stanowiska władcy wysp, podczas gdy tylko Fanatycy wierzą w boskość KsięciaFanatyzm. Heretycy dążą przez to do dokonania mordu na Sheogoracie, twierdząc iż bez niego w końcu zapanuje prawo na wyspachHeretyckie myśli. Daedryczne artefakty Łabadżak Łabadżak to kostur, który przemienia cel w losowe stworzenieThe Elder Scrolls: Legends, czasem powodując nawet przemianę celu w przedmioty, czy rzucając jakieś losowe zaklęcieThe Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. Przemiany mogą równie dobrze pomagać co i szkodzić użytkownikowi, jako że można przemienić cel w silniejsze lub słabsze od niego stworzenieOpis Wabbajacka z gry The Elder Scrolls II: Daggerfall. W książce ''Łabadżak zostało napisane, iż doprowadził on do szaleństwa autora. On, chcąc przywołać Hermaeusa Morę, celem zdobycia jego Oghmy Infinium, został oszukany tak by zamiast tego przywołał Sheogoratha. Anonimowy autor jednako wciąż wierzył, że przywołał księcia wiedzy. Zaczął się więc przyswajać wiedzę od daedrotha, co skutkowało w początku jego szaleństwa, w wyniku którego uznał podarowanego mu przez sługę Sheogoratha, Łabadżaka za księgę wiedzy, podług której mógł z łatwością ujrzeć powiązania między rzeczami, które dla innych były czystym szaleństwemŁabadżak. Między rokiem 3E 405, a 3E 417, nieznany z imienia agent Ostrzy przywołał Sheogoratha i w zamian za zabójstwo pewnego maga bitewnego, otrzymał artefakt od kultysty Księcia ObłęduZadanie „Sheogorath's Quest” z gry The Elder Scrolls II: Daggerfall. W 3E 433 Sheogorath posłużył się Czempionem Cyrodiil, by ten doprowadził do szaleństwa zabobonnych khajiitów zamieszkujących wioskę Przygranicze położoną na zachód od Bravil. Sheogorath ukartował szereg zdarzeń, które miały udowodnić ichniejsze Proroctwo K'sharry, mające opisywać koniec świata. W kulminacyjnym momencie książę zesłał na wioskę deszcz płonących psów. W następstwie Czempion otrzymuje ŁabadżakaZadanie „Sheogorath” z gry The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion. Deszcz psów nad wioską został opisany w wydaniu ''Czarnego Rumaka''Deszcz Płonących Psów! – Czarny Rumak. W 4E 201 Ostatnie Smocze Dziecię nieświadomie wstąpiło w umysł zmarłego szalonego Cesarza Pelagiusa Septima III, z zadaniem namówienia Sheogoratha do powrotu do Drżących Wysp. Książę nakazał mu uspokoić rzeczy, które niepokoiły umysł Cesarza, w tym celu otrzymał od niego Łabadżaka, który został mu ostatecznie darowany, gdy Dovahkiin wykonał swe zadanieZadanie „Umysł Szaleńca” z gry The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. Widelec Przerażenia Widelec Przerażenia znany też jako Dwuząb Panicznego StrachuThe Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind, to zwykły widelec powodujący, gdy użyty, wyciszenie magickiThe Elder Scrolls IV: Shivering Isles lub jej wyssanie z użytkownikaThe Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind. W 3E 427 Widelec był w posiadaniu Dużej Głowy, argoniańskiego pustelnika zamieszkującego chatkę na małej wyspie w regionie Sheogorad Vvardenfell, który zajmował się zbieraniem noży, widelcy i łyżek. Sheogorath poinstruował Nerevaryjczyka by ten zabił wielkiego Netcha przy użyciu tego widelca. Po wykonaniu zadania bohater zwrócił widelec SheogorathowiZadanie „Misja Sheogoratha” z gry The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind. W 3E 433 przedmiot został wrócony do wysp przez Sheogoratha, a za nim udał się Duża Głowa, traktując iż Widelec „śpiewa” wołając go z Otchłani. Osiadł on w Błogości i zgromadził mnóstwo widelcy, jednak nie odnalazł tego jednego. Okazało się że dwie spierające się frakcje Heretyków i Fanatyków walczyły po wielokroć o posiadanie tego przedmiotu, w efekcie często zmieniał swoje miejsce. Duża Głowa poprosił o pomoc Czempiona Cyrodiil, który odzyskał Widelec i zwrócił go GłowieZadanie „Widelec Przerażenia” z gry The Elder Scrolls IV: Shivering Isles. Gambolpuddy Gakbolpuddy to rękawica, która powoduje drastyczne obniżenie wartości połowy współczynników i takie same podwyższenie drugiej połowy. Ostatni raz widziany pod poduszką w Ald DaedrothThe Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind. Kostur Sheogoratha Kostur Sheogoratha to symbol władzy na wyspach, którego nosiciel z czasem zostaje wepchnięty na miejsce Księcia Obłędu. Pozwala na zatrzymanie danego momentu w czasie, na określonej przestrzeni, wprawiając w stan niewrażliwości na czynniki spoza wydzielonej czasoprzestrzeni. Ewentualnie upływ czasu zostaje przywróconyThe Elder Scrolls IV: Shivering Isles. Jest ona zbudowana z gałęzi drzewa wyrastającego ze źródeł obłędu i oka, zamieszczonego między jego gałęziami, które widziało rzeczy, jakich nie widział żaden śmiertelnikDialog z Dyusem z gry The Elder Scrolls IV: Shivering Isles. Laska Wiecznomłokosa Laska Wiecznomłokosa to przeklęty kostur, który samoczynnie przyzywa stado przyjaznych młokosów wokół nosiciela, których zabicie automatycznie przyzywa kolejneThe Elder Scrolls IV: Shivering Isles. Odłożenie laski nie znosi efektu i nosiciel jest skazany na ostracyzm społeczny przez wzgląd na przyzwanie wydzielających nieprzyjemny zapach daedra. Klątwa przechodzi na każdego kto świadomie posiadł tę laskę, lub jeśli zostanie złożona w kaplicy gdzie została stworzonaZadanie „Whom Gods Annoy''tłumaczenie''” z gry The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion. Przypomina zwykły kostur z figurkami kilku młokosów umieszczonych na szczycieThe Elder Scrolls IV: Shivering Isles. Folium Discognitum Folium Discognitum to księga zawierająca wiedzę zebraną ze wszystkich paplanin szaleńców. Są one zapisane w postaci niezrozumiałego bełkotu, który unika oczu czytelnika. Mimo to wiedza, którą można z nich uzyskać jest traktowana jako niezwykle potężna. Głodny potęgi Arcymag Shalidor, oddał za nią Sheogorathowi wyspę Eyeveę, jednak potem żałował wymiany i w ciągu wielu konfliktów z szalonym księciem, odzyskał jąThe Elder Scrolls Online. Neb-Crescen Piękne, szerokie i zakrzywione z bogato zdobioną rękojeścią, ostrze Neb-Crescen, gdy użyte powoduje wpadnięcie użytkownika w morderczy szał, w trakcie trwania którego nie jest on świadomy dokonywanych zbrodni, pamiętając tylko przebłyski tego co się wydarzyło. Jego wpływ był tak potężny iż było w stanie wpłynąć na daedrycznego księcia, Malacatha16 Akordów Obłędu, tom XII. Ciekawostki * Imię „Sheogorath” posiada podobieństwo w pierwszych dwóch sylabach do imienia „Sheor”, będącego bretońskim odpowiednikiem Shora, norskiej nazwy Lorkhana. Istoty, której pozostałością jest Sheogorath. * Sheogorath ma szczególnie regularną, jak na najbardziej chaotycznego z książąt, wychodzącą w prawie każdej rozmowie z nim, tendencję do ubóstwiania sera. Galeria Sheogorath (Online).png|Sheogorath z gry The Elder Scrolls Online Sheogorath's emblem (Online).png|Herb Sheogoratha ze sztandarów z gry The Elder Scrolls Online Mania (Oblivion).jpg|Krajobraz Manii z gry The Elder Scrolls IV: Shivering Isles Demencja 2 (Oblivion).jpg|Krajobraz Demencji z gry The Elder Scrolls IV: Shivering Isles Nowe_Sheoth_(Oblivion).jpg|Nowe Sheoth z gry The Elder Scrolls IV: Shivering Isles Przypisy Zobacz też * Sheogorath (Online) * Sheogorath (Skyrim) * Sheogorath (Oblivion) * Sheogorath (Morrowind) * Sheogorath (Daggerfall) Nawigacja de:Sheogorath en:Sheogorath es:Sheogorath fi:Sheogorath fr:Shéogorath it:Sheogorath ru:Шеогорат uk:Шеогорат Kategoria:Lore: Daedryczni książęta Kategoria:Panteon Dunmerów Kategoria:Panteon Khajiitów